


Playing Hard

by Elayna



Series: The Live Hard Series [4]
Category: Die Hard
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to the Emu for the series title!</p></blockquote>





	Playing Hard

They agreed that sports were good, though they disagreed on the definition. John protested that anything involving animated figures on a computer screen was not a sport. Matt retorted that sitting on the couch yelling at the TV screen wasn't exactly physical activity either. John showed Matt the perfection of his football tackle, and that discussion ended.

They agreed that hot and greasy was the best type of food. John did make a stab at pretending that food ought to be healthy, but it was a half-hearted one, motivated by his age more than his inclinations. Matt had had enough of his mother's cooking to ever eat healthy again. He'd agreed with her liberalness far more than her obsession with tofu.

They didn't really agree on money, each thinking the other was too cheap or too extravagant in different ways, but they weren't sharing household expenses, so it didn't much matter beyond the occasional gibe. John paid for the take-out because it was his house, and Matt rolled his eyes and sniped that meant that he paid when John came to Camden. John figured he wasn't very fond of visiting New Jersey anyway.

They didn't much agree on politics. John's stances tended to be status quo, middle-class, middle of the road. Tough on crime, of course, but big on the American belief in individual freedom and skeptical about the rich or the powerful. Despite the insanity of The Day, Matt still believed a lot of the system needed to be torn down and rebuilt, only by people with good motivations, and at a moderate pace that didn't make people fear Armageddon. Neither of them took their political disagreements personally though, so the bickering was fun, and they could always find entertaining ways to shut the other up when it started to get too intense.

Surprisingly, they agreed on religion. Church was a place that their parents had made them attend, and now they only entered for weddings and funerals. Matt had been to two weddings for friends and one for a cousin, as well as the funerals for both of his paternal grandparents. For John, there had been too many of each type to remember, except that the funeral service for each dead cop was seared in his brain forever.

They agreed good sex was an important part of a healthy relationship, though neither of them would have dreamed of using such an expression, except in mockery. They had no problems with communicating. When John asked, "You ready for bed yet?" Matt knew that meant, "Let's go have sex," so he said, "Sure," stripping off his shirts as he walked to the bedroom, draping them over the chair, starting on the rest of his clothes as John followed him in, taking off his own clothes.

Matt was naked while John was still dealing with his shoes, so he picked up the handcuffs from the top of the dresser where he always left them with his watch, cell phone and wallet, spinning the shiny metal circles on his fingers. "Where's your gun?"

"It's in the safe. I lock it up as soon as I get home." John stood to remove his pants and underwear.

"Have you ever done anything with these?"

"Done anything with those? Yeah, I use them all the time."

"No, not for bad guys…" Matt clicked one cuff around his wrist. "For other things."

"Other things?" John thought he knew what Matt was suggesting but he didn't want to make any assumptions.

"You know." Matt yanked the covers to the end of the bed and knelt on it, studying the headboard, then flipped to lie down, stretching his arms over his head, forcing the loose cuff through one part of the headboard's design and locking it around his other wrist, imprisoning himself.

"You'd better hope I have a key," John mocked as he went hard because shit, Matt had put himself in a position of total vulnerability. Willingly, completely.

"You'd always have a key."

Standing by the bed, John reached out, stroking Matt's torso. His body hair was fine, his skin soft and sleek, his body strongly muscled despite his leanness. His nipples peaked rapidly when John rubbed one thumb on them. "You shouldn't take things for granted."

"Some things are safe bets."

"You think I'm safe? I could do anything to do, and you couldn't stop me."

"Yeah?" Matt's hips twitched off the bed once and his cock was getting hard. "What could you do to me?"

John appreciated the situation, but he was somewhat at a loss of what to do. He and Holly had been pretty young when they'd married, and then they'd had kids and jobs. Her on top or a quickie during the day had been about the kinkiest they tended to get. He'd seen a lot of other stuff or heard about it, but knowledge was inevitable when you were a cop. Personal experience wasn't. "I like to fuck you. I like to see you after you've been fucked," he said honestly, because Matt was hottest when he was like a limp noodle, body all boneless, brown hair plastered to his forehead with sweat.

"You could have others fuck me. Watch them. Watch me."

Okay, kinky fantasy was good. He'd watched enough two on one porn to run with Matt's suggestion. And certainly other guys screwing Matt was only ever going to be fantasy while John was around. He twisted Matt's nipple, making him gasp. "Is that what you want? You want to be gangbanged?"

Matt was almost panting, breath coming rapidly, the black of his pupils obscuring the brown of his eyes. "I couldn't stop you."

Wow, who knew dirty thoughts could get Matt so hot so fast? Maybe it was all that living in his mind. "I could call guys. Guys I know. Big guys with big cocks. Guys who'd think you were a good piece of tail."

"When? Now?"

"Yeah. Now. Now that you're handcuffed." This was kinda exciting, John thought, beginning to visualize. Participatory porn. He walked away from the bed, hit the overhead light off, turned on the light on the nightstand, taking the condom and lube out of the drawer, delaying, letting the tension build. "I could pick up my phone and tell them to come over. Leave you here, all tied up while I drank a beer and waited for them."

"Then you'd come back to the bedroom. To me," Matt prompted.

"Yeah. I'd fuck you first. Start fucking you while they get undressed." John climbed onto the bed, settled on his knees between Matt's spread legs, placing his thighs over John's. He shoved two lubed fingers into Matt, figuring a little discomfort would add to the atmosphere. Matt was looser these days anyway, flinching less at two fingers than he used to at one. "Would you like that, being fucked while men got naked around you? While they watched?"

"Yes," Matt admitted, curling his legs around John's back. "God. Yes."

"They'd have to wait their turn. I'm first," John said as he shoved a third finger in, spreading all three, loving Matt's hole responded so easily now. "I'd make you come with me, jack you off while I fucked you. Your come would shoot all over your chest."

"Yes," Matt could only say, and his arms jerked against the bonds, muscles straining toward John, trying to reach him.

"Then you'd be the filling in a Matt sandwich. One of the guys would climb onto you, shove his cock into you." Pulling his fingers out, John leaned forward to grab a condom off the nightstand, rolling it on. "The other guy, he'd hold your chin, open your mouth, make you suck his dick." John thrust his cock into Matt's hole, matching the aggression in his words, leaning forward until his body blanketed Matt's. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Be filled at both ends with dick?"

"I couldn't move. Couldn't fight."

"You put the handcuffs on."

"God, I did."

"You're filled with dick and they pound away at you. You're so fucking hot, twisting under them, rocking with them, sucking dick, your ass clinging to dick." John began rocking both and forth, in and out of Matt's body, his action smooth but relentless, his words deliberately coarse. Porn was no place for nice language. "You come when they come."

"It feels so good," Matt whimpered, his legs closing around John's hips.

"It makes me hot watching you." John gripped Matt's arms with his hands, pressing them down to the bed as much as the handcuffs would allow, continuing his steady pounding. "The next guy, I shouldn't have called him. He can't hold it long enough to get in you. He stands over you and jerks off. His come falls on yours, smearing all over your chest."

Matt's eyes moved down to his chest as if he could see the come of three orgasms decorating his skin. "I'm getting messy."

"You look hot like that, covered in come and sweat. But he doesn't get to feel your ass, your mouth. That's his loss. He's done. I tell him to get dressed."

Matt lifted his head off the pillow, kissing John ferociously. "What next? What next?"

"The first two guys, they did a good job. They want to switch. So I let them. But first I let you kiss my cock."

"I love your cock. I love to kiss it. Suck you off."

"Yeah. I know you do. I let you. Let you show me how much you appreciate me. Little kisses. Sweet kisses." John didn't know how he was surviving this, how he was managing to hold off, why he hadn't come five seconds after entering Matt, but he wanted to play it out. "Then they switch. One of them climbs on you, the other one holds your face."

"I'm filled again. Different cocks in my ass and my mouth."

"Yeah. And you still can't escape. I watch every second, watch their dicks shove in you, watch as you suck and moan."

"I don't want to escape. You called these guys. You're letting them have me." Matt's legs squeezed, tightening their hold on John's hips, his dick thrusting against John's skin, slick from his own pre-come.

"You don't come this time. It's too soon for a third time. You just take it. And you love it." The words were almost gasped as John struggled to speak, to think, and to keep fucking Matt like a sledgehammer. Man really wasn't made to perform all three activities simultaneously, and John's dick kept trying to insist that filling Matt's clinging ass should take priority.

"They do. They come."

"Yeah. They do. You're a mess when they pull out. You're all fucked out, covered in come and sweat. The guy that couldn't hold it, I let him lick your cock while the other two guys dress. Kiss your balls."

"So he gets a taste of me."

"All he deserves. Just a taste. And then they leave. It's only you and me again."

"You'll fuck me again, won't you?" Matt kissed John all over his face as he asked the question, begging with his lips.

"Yeah, I'm going to fuck you again. Long and hard, just like this. You're hard again now." Releasing his hold on Matt's arms, John grabbed his cock, jerking it roughly to the rhythm of his hips, loving the feel of the stiffness in his hand. "Just like this, you're hard because you always are when I'm fucking your ass."

A meaningful reply was beyond Matt, who started coming at the touch of John's hand on his dick, sharp wordless cries pouring from his mouth, arms straining at the cuffs, legs squeezing until John thought he would cause bruises, hoping that he would, that he'd mark John. Driving Matt into such overwhelming ecstasy was enough for John to surrender his own control, to come so violently and powerfully that he yelled, feeling like he was being ripped apart by too much pleasure.

John slumped onto Matt, sweat making their bodies stick together. Matt's body was pliable, loose, the perfect bed, his eyes dazed and unfocused. With reluctance, John pulled away and dealt with the condom. Undoing one of the cuffs, John released Matt's arms and brought them down, massaging his muscles to relieve any tension, the other cuff dangling as he worked. Then he calmly put the free arm back into the cuff and clicked it shut.

"John?" Matt asked, as John turned off the light on the nightstand.

In response, John pushed Matt onto his side and curled up behind him, one arm under Matt's body, his hand curled around the handcuff binding Matt's hands together, the other arm resting on Matt's hip, his fingers coming to brush Matt's flaccid dick. One of John's legs shoved between Matt's.

"Oh," Matt said, and then he didn't say anything for long enough that John figured he'd gone to sleep. "We're never really going to do anything like that, are we?" Matt asked, his words slurred from trying to stay awake.

John thought about his fifth wedding anniversary, before Holly was making a lot of dough, when hiring a babysitter and dressing to go out for an expensive dinner was a big deal. Only then that jerk who'd been leering at her made a pass while John was in the bathroom. He'd had returned in time to see what had happened and deck him, getting them thrown out of the restaurant. Holly had been furious and lectured him about his vile Neanderthal ways all the way home. "I would put a bullet in the brain of anyone who tries to fuck you," he announced, in the same tone he'd said he was going to rescue his daughter and kill her kidnappers.

"Wow." Matt twisted his head to look at John, making John tense, waiting for an explosion, wishing he could see his expression better in the dimness. "I think that's the hottest thing you've said all night."

Matt's instant acceptance of John's response almost made him hard again. He kissed Matt forcibly until Matt yawned into his mouth. "I'm really wiped out," Matt said, putting his head down on the pillow and falling asleep. John listened to Matt's soft breaths, contemplating with satisfaction that he'd found someone who agreed being a Neanderthal was a good thing.

~ the end ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Emu for the series title!


End file.
